Fairy Tales
by ImagineAsh
Summary: This is a story of Ooo and Aaa mixed together in one universe, together they are all in a fairy tale. Twists and unexpected things can happen at any time. Everything is connected to each other just look hard enough and you'll see. The following fairy tales are in this story Red Riding Hood, Boy Who Cried Wolf, Rumpelstiltskin, Cinderella, and mabye more... Read to find out!
1. Little Red Marcy Hood

_**MARCY'S POV**_

I woke up slowly to the sunshine that hit my red eyes. I looked around the room it was the same as always, what comforted me the most was the bass in the corner of the room. My beloved axe bass was given to me by a good friend, but he had went insane not too long ago, so I could not see him at all or it would remind me that he no longer remembers me at all. No matter I need to get ready and make sure mom, Harrison Abadeer, doesn't eat any of the wanderers souls in the candy house she had built with evil intensions.

I get up and start to get ready, even though I just want to stay in bed so badly. First I brush my teeth and hair while singing the songs I've made up over the years, then get dressed, a red corset backwards looking top with non-connecting poufy arm sleeves that stop right at my elbows, paired with a white ruffled skirt that reached just above my knees, also with lace up black boots that went above my knees. All topped off with a red cloak and a basket, perfect I look nice now I need to pack the basket with food that the wolf could eat so he would let me pass without eating me. I packed two sandwiches, a jar of cherries, and three juice boxes.

I open the door to my cottage and March out ready to face anything, well that was what I was trying to look like I just want to pull some pranks and hang out with friends, but I don't know too many people who don't get scared the moment they see me. They think I'm a monster because my skin is so pale and my eyes are red, those fools. I chuckle lightly to myself as I travel through the dense forest with ease smelling the fresh pine air.

I hear a small growl in the distance, the wolf; I think quickly trying to use my sensitive ears to find the location of the beast. I chuckle again slightly thinking of before when the wolf was actually scarred of her, but then it got over the fear sooner than she hoped. Too bad she wished she could have pulled off a few more scary faces that made the dog run away with fear. It leaped at her and she moved away swiftly "You'll need to do better than that," she smirked "Big Bad Wolf" she waited the yellow dogs response "Darn it Marcy!" the wolf seemed to scowl "I thought I got you this time! And my name is Jake! I gave up that nickname when I found out stealing is bad!" he said sounding slightly mad, but Marcy let out a snort.

"So do you have any food for me? Or will I have to find other food?" Jake asked emphasizing 'other' so that it stuck out from the rest of the sentence. "Now their Jake no needs to go after anyone else…" I said soothingly calming the wolf slightly making his hair stand down more "I brought you a sandwich and a juice box" I said taking the two items out of her basket. Jake licked his lips and just like magic turned from a wolf into a tall boy who looked around 19 he had dark golden hair with brown eyes, he was lean and wore a torn up dark yellow shirt and pants he grabbed the sandwich from her and sat on a log eating happily.

I waited fairly bored for him to eat. I picked at my nails and cracked some of the nuts around me and ate them. "Thanks Marcy!" Jake exclaimed happy with his meal. "Well Jake I've got to go now" I said standing up "I'll see you tomorrow friend" Jake said as I started down through the forest. I need to get to mother's house before anyone gets their soul sucked out of their bodies and that is not a fun feeling.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FINN'S POV<strong>_

I woke up to the cold sting of my blanket being stolen from me. "Fiona…" I groaned trying to steal some back, but she held a firm grip. She was still shaking and that broke my heart a little, I decided to get up to the dismay of my eyelids that were still drooping somewhat. I wrapped my blanket all around her and her blanket all around her as well. I brushed my teeth and hair, then got dressed it was nothing much just a blue shirt with navy blue shorts. My bear hat needed to get on next, I smiled, I didn't know why it made me so happy to see it, maybe it was it was because it was my adventuring hat and he made all kinds of wacky discoveries like the yellow dog that turned into a person sometimes! 'Those were good times' I thought to myself then started downstairs. I was pleased with the house he and Fiona had built, he was especially happy that he was the one who made it into a two story house with the ladder he had made.

I exited the door that we had also built and looked at their house. It was a nice tree house that they had built and I was pleased, but now wasn't the time to be happy with myself he needed to get some more wood for the house. I set out to a not too far forest and started cutting the smaller trees around the border of the forest instead of the thicker trees in the dense forest. No I wasn't afraid I just didn't want to go adventuring without Fiona by my side. I started cutting down a tree and with one swing of my ax it came through and tipped to one side. It wasn't the biggest tree it was about the size of him and the weight of five swords.

I cut it up into smaller pieces and started bringing them in, putting them in the back so they could have time to dry out before I use them. I grab the logs in front and place them in the fireplace that I, myself, had built on the bottom near the roots of the tree, but I was careful to take out anything that could set our tree on fire. So it was in the middle of the room with lots of rocks around it. I grab a tin box and read what is printed on it "FLAMBO" it says, the matches inside were made by a little boy that Finn had met during one of their adventures. I light the fire and wait for the house to warm up while I cook breakfast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIONNA'S POV<strong>_

I woke up in a flaming fury " too hot!" I groaned and saw that I had Finn's and my blankets wrapped around me and the air was warmer than usual mornings 'Finn must have woke up earlier than usual' I thought before getting up. I brushed my hair and braided them and pushed them so that they were behind my ears, one long strand framing my face. Then I brushed my teeth and started to get ready, a blue shirt with a pair of skirted overalls covering my shirt I had small shorts underneath my skirt which made me happy, because I can attack people without flashing them with my underwear.

I look at my hat and put it on smiling, it made me so happy, I didn't know why maybe because I wore it on such awesome adventures with Finn. I couldn't explain it too well, but before I could think anymore about the vast amount of adventures me and Finn had gone on, Finn called me for breakfast. I hopped down the ladder and ran to the round table me and Finn ate at and sat down excited and hungry, I was a growing 13 year old after all. Finn brought out pancakes and bacon, I squealed with delight as he served me half onto my plate and started to dig into the bacon while Finn got the syrup and poured just enough on top of the pancakes for me not to go crazy with sugar. He ate with me too; we discussed all kinds of things like who's the better ninja or where we should adventure next. "So Finn where should we go today?" I ask eating happily "I heard of a witch's house not too far away in the woods" Finn said with his mouth full "Let's do it!" I said excited.

We finished up our meal and washed the dishes. I packed up my green backpack with weapons and a sandwich for later and Finn did the same. We headed out racing each other through the dense forest and soon came upon a strange house out in the middle of the forest. It was made of Candy? I snapped off a piece of candy cane fencing and licked it "what the heck?" I say to myself "why would anyone want to build a candy house? What kind of witch is this? I thought all witches were evil!" I was trying to figure it out myself and was just hitting dead ends "well I'm pretty sure we should punch this witch until she tells us her motives" Finn said also inspecting a small piece of the peppermint fencing.

A old woman appeared at the door as we were still thinking "why hello children!" she said smiling "would you like some candy? Go ahead have all the candy you want" she smiled "OK!" Finn yelled and began eating a hunk of the gingerbread off the side of the house "Finn what is she's evil?" I thought completely dumbfounded on how stupid her brother was acting "But Fi how could something so good be bad?" Finn asked his mouth full of gumdrops. The witch smiled wickedly and watched the two bicker. This wasn't normal candy this made you gain weight excessively and a fat happy soul was the best kind of soul in her opinion.

Finn couldn't stop if he wanted to he kept stuffing himself silly I didn't know why he wasn't barfing or anything like that! He was like a living Pac Man! I was reduced to trying to coax him to stop and pleading him to stop all while that stupid witch was smiling at us. "Please Finn!" I said desperately Finn had looked like he had gained fifty pound or so his lean 13 year old body eroding away into a fat heap that wouldn't stop eating. Tears rushed to my face "FINN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "now it's ok dear why don't you have some too? Don't all children love candy?" the witch asked she couldn't eat an unhappy skinny soul they're bitter and disgusting.

Finn had now gained too much weight for his legs to handle he fell onto the ground looking like a huge balloon. I smiled he stopped eating "Come on Finn let's go home" I say trying to roll him "Stop that girl that is my meal! And you are ruining it!" the witch said loudly she seemed to unroll out of her own skin and out came a light green floating head with devil horns and weird neck bubble things that looked like mucus balls, the clothes she wore was a suit with high heels. I almost threw up and pulled out my sword instead the pink blade shining beautifully. I started chopping at the monster's legs and then it's feet. It merely laughed and said "Foolish girl give me your brother's soul I am oh so hungry!" The monster screeched and began trying to crush me.

A flash of red appeared and suddenly the monster was screaming. I looked up and saw a girl with black hair draw a smiley face and throw some milk at it saying some weird gibberish then the monster going in through the smiley face and then disappearing. I passed out before I could think 'what in the heck happened?'


	2. Finn and Fiona

_**MARCY'S POV**_

I had just reached the house and I saw mom trying to eat two kids, both of them were blond. I couldn't freeze up I needed to get rid of this problem! I rushed up to her feet were a blond girl was trying to fight her legs. I drew a smiley face underneath my mom making sure it was tiny so it would cause my mom great pain when she had to shrink down through it to the nightosphere. I threw some of the milk I had in one of the drink boxes from my basket on it and screamed "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum" then the portal opened and swallowed my mom whole. I sighed 'what were those kids thinking?' I thought as I saw the girl slump onto the ground.

"Whoa!" I said and ran to her she looked a bit scratched up here and there, but it wasn't too serious. I sighed and looked over to the other boy, he was fat, like a giant meatball. "Holy mother of god!" I said to myself I have never seen someone eat that much of the house before, it was insane he could have dies from that much food! I went over and bent by him and pulled out a purple vile. I slowly poured it down his throat and he began to lose all the weight. I smiled the boy wasn't older than 13, but he was cute. I picked up the girl and the boy and slung them over my shoulders, then began towards the forest.

"Marcy!" I heard the voice behind me "Jake?" I asked, "Why do you have those two kids?" he says "Mommy tried to eat them, but they both passed out after I sent her back to the nightosphere so since I don't want to leave them outside I'm bringing them to my house." I said trying to keep it short "The kids get to see your house, but I don't?" Jake asks "Well if you want to help me with this task of bringing them to my house I'll show you around" I said, the blond boy was heavier than I thought because all of the fat hadn't gone away yet. "Of course!" he said and turned into his human form, he took the little boy off my shoulders and put the boy onto his back. I did the same with the girl.

We got to my house about 45 minuets later. I placed the girl on my bed and Jake put he boy on the couch, since the boy only took up ¾ of the couch Jake sat down at the boy's feet. "Sweet place Marcy" Jake said looking around "Want anything to eat?" I asked "A sandwich!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes the dog was never full; I made him a sandwich and gave it to him with a juice box. Jake smiled and dove in eating the sandwich in seconds, then sipping on the juice box. The boy woke up first; he looked around him and saw Jake first, "Where Am I mister?" The boy asked looking very confused "don't call me mister, I'm Jake" Jake said smiling at the boy "ok Jake! I'm Finn," the boy said "Well Finn to answer your question your in that lady's house because she saved you" Jake said pointing to me.

I smiled at him and he screamed, "Please don't suck my blood!" He yelled holding onto Jake. This took me aback 'suck his blood?' I thought to myself then I remembered 'my teeth! He must think I'm a monster just like the villages' I thought a little mad at myself for scaring the little kid. 'Well he's scared already why not have a little fun?' I asked myself. I started walking up to him smiling and showing off my wicked sharp teeth, I cackled and Finn tried to move to the other side of the couch to get away from me. "Please don't smash my skull and breath my blood mist!" He yelled "Jeez calm down weenie, I'm not going to do that" I said sitting next to him "So you don't suck blood?" he asked fear was evident on his face "Sometimes I do, but it's not the blood I like. It's the color." I grabbed a strawberry and using my teeth I sucked out the red and turned it into a slightly shriveled gray used to be strawberry. Then I put it in his mouth, he ate it and blushed. "By the way I'm Marceline the Vampire queen." I hissed at him scarring him slightly.

I cackled and got up, "Jake you can go play with Finn if you want, I'm going to go check on the girl" I said, I saw Jake guiding Finn to the door, then I heard Jake whisper "don't worry I was afraid of her when I first met her too" Finn then smiled and walked out the door with Jake. I smiled as well; this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINN'S POV<strong>_

Jake and me went outside to play and me and him decided to play cloud hunt. "I love this game! I'm like the best at it!" I exclaimed and then went up to the cave wall. I was counting first so Jake had to hide. I heard him moving around, and then started counting. I called out "56!" and turned around. I looked around and eventually went over to Marceline's side window and saw Jake through the window. He was copying me and trying to confuse me. I laughed and opened the door to the inside running in and trying to get Jake I saw him go upstairs and I went upstairs too.

I looked around and saw Fiona on the bed, an ax in the corner, and a couch near the ladder I had climbed. Wait Fiona on a bed! I went over and poked her, she groaned and said "Five more minuets Finn" I breathed out a sigh of relief. 'She isn't dead' I thought to myself. I heard a noise come from the bathroom and decided to check it out and see if Jake was in there. I was using a ninja approach and using an army crawl on the floor. I looked up and instead of seeing Jake I saw, Marceline, naked, no clothes on. I held my mouth and backed out of the bathroom quickly, I went into the closet, my face was red and my eyes were wide.

"Dang it you found me" I heard a voice say next to me, I almost screamed. Then I sighed relived it was just Jake "what happened dude you look like you ate a chili pepper whole," Jake said and I shook my head not wanting to remember what happened. I left the closet after I felt my face cool down; Marceline was sitting next to my sister. I went up and sat next to Marcy and looked at Fiona. "Hey she looks a lot like you, do you know who she is?" Marceline asked, "Yeah, she's my sister Fiona," I told her. Jake's stomach rumbled suddenly, he laughed nervously before saying "hey Marcy can I have some food?" he asked "You had a sandwich 30 minuets ago." She said dumbfounded "hey Finn are you hungry?" Jake asked "yes" I said "Marcy look Finn's hungry can I make him something to eat?" Jake asked pretending to look innocent. "You son of a" Marcy paused then looked at me, she sighed and said "fine Jake, just don't eat me out of my house" Jake smiled and grabbed me, putting me over his shoulders he brought me down the ladder "Thanks buddy!" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He made me a plate of spaghetti, while he made himself a monster sandwich, about the size of me, maybe even bigger than me! I looked at him like he was insane. Then he smiled and he shape shifted into a huge dog, no a wolf that could eat the sandwich in one bite. I looked at him in amazement, then I realized where this stranger was, he was Jake the Dog better known as the Big Bad Wolf. He did exactly what I thought he'd do; he ate the sandwich in one bite. I wanted to run, but the man I had seen earlier was nice and funny so I decided to take a different route. "Oh my glob you're so mathematical!" I yelled going up to him and looking at the giant beast, it looked like he was taken aback by this statement "you're the first one to say that to me" he said and snarled at me. I didn't back away this wolf wasn't as big and bad as the giant smiling monster from a couple of adventures back "you didn't even back away!" he said smiling. He turned back into his human form and patted my head "you're an interesting kid" he mumbled.

Jake and me continued to play games downstairs, when Marcy came down the ladder with Fiona trailing behind her. "Fiona!" I jumped up and hugged my sister she gave a sheepish smile. I was confused when Marcy came up to me and whispered, "I told her what happened earlier, you know when you two fought the gingerbread witch?" she said. I was still confused, but I pretended to understand anyways. Marceline went over to her fridges and looked inside, she came back over to us and she looked red hot angry, her face was flushed red and her sharp teeth seemed to be digging into her lip "you ate everything!" she yelled, Jake just smiled and said "not everything" Marceline glared at him "you left me a measly strawberry Jake and I'm getting hungry" she flicked her tongue out and barred her sharp teeth at Jake. He backed into the couch as if it could hide him. "You know what I'm going to town to get food, Jake watch the kids," she said stomping out of the house with her cloak and basket. "I almost died!" Jake exhaled when Marcy had left the house completely. Fiona and me looked at each other then laughed so hard our faces turned red and we fell off the couch.

We heard the door open and a man with black hair walked in, he had pale skin and dark hair just like Marceline, but he had a flannel shirt and jeans on and was obviously male. "Did Marcy turn into a dude?" Jake asked, "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King and who the glob are you?" Marshall said "I'm Jake, that's Fiona, and that's Finn" Jake said pointing to each one of us as he said our names "Also are you and Marceline married?" Jake asked "What no!" Marshall said blushing "It's just a title that me and Marcy use and-"Marshall stopped and started glaring at Jake "You know globing well that me and Marcy aren't married, Wolf" Marshall spat at Jake. "How do you two know each other?" Fiona asked, "Jake shows up around the sheep farm I work at, and I call out wolf. Then Jake turns into a human and started pretending to help me with my work, when someone comes to help they call me a liar and leave. All the while Jake has eaten 2 sheep…" Marshall said sounding slightly angry "but hey I'm a bad little boy, so who cares if all the sheep are eaten?" he said sitting down on the couch next to Jake. "The people who need the wool from the sheep for wool! The people who need the sheep's meat! Why would you say that?" Fiona yelled "Look at the little hero standing up to the Vampire King" Marshall said smirking teasingly. "I'll let you know-" the door opening and closing cut off Fiona.

"Hey guys I brought a friend from the village" Marceline said as a girl followed through the door a couple seconds after Marceline said that "Hello I'm Cake" the girl smiled, she had short light caramel hair and a white knee high dress on, with dark yellow "O"s looping around the bottom and a sweet heart neck line to finish off the dress. Fiona liked this girl instantly, "Hi I'm Fiona" Fiona said smiling "Marcy don't you think this place is full enough?" Marshall asked as Fiona and Cake were chatting "Cake is here to help me do something." Marceline said emptying the basket into the fridge "what is this something?" Marshall asked curious "I'm going to the Candy Kingdom to visit a friend and attend the ball" Marceline said, "You got us a gig? At the Candy Kingdom!" Marshall asked as if she was lying "Yeah and if anyone wants to come they're welcome, Cake's here to help us make dresses and suits for this special occasion" Marceline said placing the last can of strawberries in the fridge. "So who wants to go?" Everyone in the room said "Me!"


	3. Bonibella

_**BONNIBEL'S POV (PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM)**_

I woke up to see that I was in my science room, 'must have passed out while I was working' I quickly concluded. I looked at the clock on the wall, 9:00! Stepmother was going to angry; I was 2 hours late for work! I quickly took off my torn up lab coat and hung it up, looking into the mirror quickly I saw that my skin was slightly pink, which was normal since it was usually so hot in this area, my hair was pink from the dye stepmother put into it to try and make me look stupid so no one would ever desire me.

No matter, I need to get dressed and head downstairs, I fixed my hair a tiny bit; then I straitened my pink dress with a purple ribbon around the waist even if it was fairly plain it had at least one nice thing about it, but if it were any nicer it would be ruined by all of the science work I must do or by all the work stepmother makes me do. I ran down the stairs and saw that stepmother was not awake yet, but someone was, Phoebe (Flame Princess). "Well you're up late today Bonnibel" Phoebe said to me "I was up doing some science work" I responded rushing towards the kitchen "I wouldn't expect anything different" Phoebe said sounding rude.

I ignored her and started looking for the matches, "looking for these?" she asked holding up the match box "thank you" I said to her grabbing them from her hands "by the way I won't mention this to mom, I'm not going to be like LSP" Phoebe said she stopped half way from walking out of the room. She kept looking over her shoulder like she was expecting me to do something to her, "by the way get the camera out of my room" she said to me 'I thought I hid it so well this time!' I thought to myself "this is why I don't trust you…." She mumbled leaving the room completely.

'I need to stop distracting myself' I mentally scolded while I struck a match and threw it into the hole for the cooker. I added some wood and started making breakfast some pancakes, sandwiches, smoothies, and bacon. I finished in time for the clock to ring 10:00, which was the time I needed to wake up mother from her 'beauty sleep'. I ran up the stairs, down the hallway, and knocked on her double doors. She didn't reply so I went up to the bed where she was sleeping, I shook her a tiny bit and she stirred which was my sign to leave before I got the taste of the ice cold words she would spit at me. I ran out of the room and carefully closed the doors.

I looked up the clock at the end of the hall, it read 10:05, I let out a sigh of relief, had a few minuets to look around and relax a little before I had to wake up LSP from her 'beauty sleep' at 10:20. I looked at the paintings in the halls that were hung up everywhere, it seemed like it was endless and of course they were all of stepmother herself. I stopped at one of the pictures and saw the wicked woman standing tall her white hair going down to the bottom of her elegant poufy dark blue dress, a golden tiara was on top of her head. She looked like a benevolent queen, but in reality she was an evil peasant who wanted all of the 'finer' things in life like Prince Boston (Prince Gumball).

I looked at the clock and it was 10:15, better hurry to LSP's room before she gets the crazy idea that I'm holding her back from getting a good guy to date her, just because I'm making her sleep too long. Anything and everything is everyone's fault except for hers. She and stepmother are too alike, even if they both reject the idea. I got to her room finally and right on time I knocked on her door, no answer. I opened the door and looked in LSP was snoring on her bed. I shook her slightly and she snapped up straight and screamed. "Calm down LSP it's just me!" I said "Holy freaking glob Bonnibel you gave me a lumping heart attack!" she said to me glaring. I sighed and said "just wake up, I made you sandwiches" she looked at me hungrily and started rushing around her room trying to get dressed as fast as possible he purple hair flying behind her.

I left the room quickly so I wouldn't be hit in the face with a flying piece of clothing. I went downstairs and began to do the chores, my stomach rumbled, but I wouldn't get to eat until everyone else finished. I started mopping the main hall, then when that was finished I started dusting all of the windows and vases in the house, after that I started on the laundry. LSP's laundry was the worst; she had so many clothes that it took me an hour to wash her clothes alone. I overheard of mother talking to Phoebe and LSP about a ball, I wanted to go so badly, not because of the prince or the fancy ball, I wanted to see the palace's grand science room with all the things I could never have. "Can I go?" I asked, stepmother looked at me and laughed "of course not! If you go there's a chance the prince could fall for you ugly girl and then that would get in the way of me taking the prince for myself! I thought you were smart, a mouse could have figured out my plans!" she laughed at me LSP laughing along as well while Phoebe stood in the corner not talking. I had a plan hatching in my brain; I could make myself a dress and sneak in. Try and blend in a bit and slip away after a while to see if I could find the science room. The plan was all coming together perfectly in my head.

I just needed a bit of help; I went to my only available resource. I knocked three time one the door and heard the ok to go in. "What do you want Bonnibel?" Phoebe asked genuinely surprised "I need your help with a plan" I said "a plan? Tell me about it" She said and I explained it all in fine detail she smiled at some parts and frowned at some parts "the plan sounds pretty full proof, but what do you need my help with?" Phoebe asked me raising an eyebrow "Fabric, I need to make myself something that will not make me stand out." I said hopeful that she would help "What makes you think I won't tell mother? If I told her she would lock you up and never let you out," Phoebe said. This shocked me; I absolutely did not expect that "You are better than LSP as you said this morning, and telling on me for this is something LSP would do 100%" I said.

She smiled at me "well if you trust me than I should trust you, but there is one condition to this" She said setting a new serious face in place of her smile "You have to stop watching me, all the cameras gone, all the microphones gone, any loop hole to this is a no go" she said her serious face not faltering "Fine…" I agreed uncertainly "Agree whole heartedly or this is a no deal" Phoebe said sternly "Ok, I'll stop" I said. She then at that point let her serious face falter into a smile "glad to have reached this agreement" she said getting up "follow me to the fabric room and you can pick out anything you want, I want to help you with this dress" Phoebe said walking to the doors and pushing them open "Coming?" she asked and I got up quickly and followed her.

We got dark purple, light purple, and white fabric for the dress; Phoebe and I brought all the fabric to the sewing room, Phoebe looked at the machines like they were torture contraptions. I chuckled at the way she acted, stepmother always made me do all the sewing in the house "I don't know how to use those machines, but I can cut out a design for you" Phoebe said. I nodded and she said "Lay down" I laid down on the white and she cut out a design around me, she then did the same for the skirt part with the purple and light purple fabric, after that she looked at what she had traced and cut out, she shook her head and then traced one more thing around my shoulders. "Sew this together then sew this on top of that and this on top of that" she held up the various things she had said she wanted sewn together.

After a tedious amount of sewing time I realized the room was getting warmer. I looked up and saw Phoebe tending to the fireplace on the other end of the room "You know how to light and kindle the fire?" I asked her, she looked at me then at the fire "I had to do this a lot when I was smaller" she told me, she looked really distant so I didn't ask anything about it. Eventually after Phoebe told me what else to sew together the dress was finished, it was white mostly until you saw the bottom that layered from the white, to light purple, to the darker purple, the top was just plain white except for the dark purple poufy arm sleeves.

"The ball is starting in 1 hour…" Phoebe said looking towards the clock on top of the fireplace "How will we get to the kingdom again?" Phoebe asked me "Walking to the giant castle in the middle of town should only take 15 minuets" I said "can I do your hair then?" Phoebe asked me "I forgot how stupid it looks" I said touching the long strand that went to my knees in length "It looks wonderful, it's really pretty, if you just do this and this and maybe something like this? No that doesn't look right," she said as she started moving my hair around and seeing what she thought worked and what didn't. She eventually chose to put my bangs in front of my face and curled the bottom of my hair. "

Thanks Phoebe" I said smiling at her she smiled back and said "I'm going to go pretend to be sick in my room, mother is leaving the house in 5 minuets so we can leave after she leaves" Phoebe said bouncing down the stairs. I smiled and went to my science room; I needed to wait so why not tidy up a tiny bit? I was careful not to spill anything on my dress, and then I heard the door close. I started to go to Phoebe's room, and when I got there she was waiting for me, she looked absolutely amazing with the orange skirt with a darker orange and lighter orange layered on top, a ruby was at the top of her dress near the neckline that seemed to hold all the layers together. "You look amazing Phoebe" I said she blushed and smiled "You look awesome too Bonnibel" She told me and we both began going down the stairs and out the front door.

We started walking towards the giant castle in the middle of town, we chatted about ourselves and then we made it to the draw gate that lead into the inside of the castle. Phoebe and me walked onto the drawbridge curtsying to the guards as we entered, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing "_La da da da da,__I'm gonna bury you in the ground,__La da da da da,__I'm gonna bury you with my sound" _I heard a male voice say that and he tapped the princes shoulder and smiled viciously at him while the prince looked fairly cross at the man who tapped his shoulder. I looked around and to my amazement I saw a girl with black hair wearing a purple knee high dress and rocking out with her axe bass. "Marcy!" I called out and I saw that there were people next to her. Phoebe was staring at the boy next to Marcy; he was blonde and was wearing a white suit with a weird bear hat on. I elbowed Phoebe slightly, but she tipped into me. I caught her and I put her on my back and ran towards Marcy "Marcy help!" I said and she put her axe onto her back and ran over to help me. The blonde haired boy stared at Phoebe along with a blonde haired girl, no I couldn't pay attention to that I needed to get Phoebe to a closed room where people can't see us. Stepmother can't see us at all or were going to get in huge trouble.


	4. Ice-stiltskin

_**PHOEBE'S POV**_

I saw a boy standing next to a dark haired older lady. The boy had a bear hat on, but a bit of his golden hair peaked out and he was wearing a white suit. Just seeing him it felt like a horse drawn carriage hit me, I fell to the floor. I feel someone holding onto me and then I get the feeling I was being lifted, then after a few minuets after I was placed on something soft. Inside of my head a dream like sequence starts; I woke up to the sunshine on my eyes, I opened them and saw blurs I blink a few times and everything cleared off. I saw a cracked white celling over my head. I got out of bed and saw I was in a plain white dress that went down to my knees, my hair is down and reaching the middle of my back. My skin has a nice tan glow from working out in the fields with my dad.

The door opens and closes and I hear my dad call for my name, I run down the stairs and I see him standing by the door. I run up and hug him he smiles at me for a second then says to me, "we're going to be rich" I gave him a confused look "Why dad? Have the crops been growing better even in this blistering heat?" I asked him he shook his head "no your going to the kingdom to go do things for the king, and play your cards right and maybe you'll marry his little boy." He said to me and I laughed, but seeing he wasn't laughing I looked at him like he was insane "I don't want to marry a prince dad" I said to him "you have to daughter, why did I keep you if you weren't going to do anything useful?" he asked in a mocking tone "you kept me because you love me. Right dad?" I asked him "I'll love you if you do this daughter" he told me "Your trying to threaten your love for me for something as stupid as this?" I yelled at him "I demand you listen to me you stupid girl!" He yelled back at me "You're ignoring all of my needs!" He yelled at me frustrated "What about my needs?" I asked him also sounding frustrated "Who asked you about your needs how much have you contributed to this life time? I raised you for the 6 years it took you to learn that when you sit on your ass all day nothing would be accomplished!" He yelled at me "When I was 6 mom was still alive then she died and you turned into this! It wasn't as bad when I was smaller, but it all started to get worse every year, and when I tell you about it you say you'll change, but oh guess what plot twist you lie about it! You selfish, lying, evil, demanding, piece of shit" I yelled at him then he slapped me. My tears were starting to prick at my eyes demanding to come out; I held them in. "I worked night and day to keep this house warm, to keep you fed, and keep you happy" he said sounding strangely calm "And you have the ignorance to say I'm selfish, Everything I do is for you! You called your own father shit? Your misplacing names little lady, are you sure that your not the piece of shit here?" He yelled at me he punched me and I fell to the ground. He started kicking my stomach and yelling swears at me, this lasted a terrible 15 minuets.

This is the first time he ever brought it as far to start hurting me, and it made me sad to think of how he used to be. I got up bruised, but no major injures that was nice at least. I looked around and saw that dad had gone to the kitchen to make himself coffee. I went upstairs and went into the bathroom; I started cleaning myself up brushing my hair and getting the boot marks off my white dress. I don't know why I was acting so calm, other girls would be crying and screaming right now probably scared to death. I just don't know, I guess the thought of moving out of this house and going to the kingdom to go work for the king might actually be a step in the right direction. I walked downstairs and my dad grabbed me by the arm, he started pulling me towards the door and outside. Outside he gripped my hand so tight it hurt, he wanted to make sure I didn't run away I guess. We walked in silence and when we had finally reached the castle I smiled looking around the huge rooms that we passed through, this action made my dad crush my hand even more than before "wipe that grin off your face" he grumbled which I did and he unclenched slightly.

When I first saw the king he looked almost funny, the man had a think beard and it looked like the crown was just hiding the fact that he was balding, what was really funny was his attire. He had red spiked shoulder pads that went to the top of his head, he also wore a red leotard and nothing covering his arms or legs other than the red boots on his feet. "This is my daughter, the one that can provide you with ice" my dad said and this made me look at him funny. 'Ice?' I thought and then I looked up, looking more closely at his face I saw that he was sweating like a pig. "Good, good" the man said, "little girl, from what I have heard you can make ice out of nothing. So tonight you will be locked in a room with nothing, but a blanket the blanket is only for warmth because you need to fill ¾ of the room in ice by tomorrow or you will be of no use to me and you will be killed" the king said and then he waved his hand 2 men grabbed me and started dragging me away. I was thrown into a room and it was locked, seeing it was eerie quiet no one was guarding the door. I looked around and saw a small blanket in the corner and a small window on the other side from the blanket. The room was bigger than my house, I had no idea how to do this, and I didn't even know how to make ice! I thought to myself. Then I realized that dad lied for a reason, he couldn't kill me with his own hands so if the king killed me instead it would be all that much better for him. Hearing his daughter died as a liar that couldn't do anything! This made me enraged to the point of tears I laid on the tiny blanket and let the tears fall out of my eyes and roll down my warm skin.

"Stop crying" a man said to me I looked wide-eyed at the man, I immediately started wiping the tears from my eyes. "That's better, so what are you locked in this room for anyways?" he asked I looked up and saw a man in a blue robe, he had a bushy white beard and his skin seemed to be blue "hello? Your not mute are you?" he asked "no I'm not, but to answer your other question I'm supposed to make ¾ of this room into ice, but I really don't know how" I told him "I'll do it" he said and he put out both of his hands and started to freeze ¾ of the room, which he finished very quickly. "What do I owe you for this?" I asked him "nothing, this voice in my head says that you remind me of this little girl he used to know" he told me pointing to his head "the voice is always talking to me about science, politics, and the little girl." He smiled "you're a good listener I'll be back tomorrow for a chit chat" he said and he jumped out the window I rushed over to the window and looked over only to see he had disappeared. I looked up to see that the sun was starting to rise; I think someone will be in here soon. I was right because a few minuets after the sun had come up completely a man came to get me. He looked at the ice and broke off a piece with his sword and rushed somewhere leaving me alone for a few minuets. "The king is pleased by this ice you are to make ¾ of ice in a different room if you could please follow me" he said and I followed and entered a room even bigger than the last. He locked the door behind him, and then Iceman came back, talk to me, he makes ice for me, in the morning a person would bring me to a bigger room, then lock the door, and the Iceman would come back, talk to me, he makes ice for me, in the morning someone brings me to a bigger room. This happened for a while and I wondered why so many rooms were in a castle, it was practically a maze.

One night after the iceman visited me another boy came in, he had blond hair and was wearing a blue shirt with darker blue pants, and he also wore a funny looking bear hat. "Hi there" he smiled at me "I'm Finn" he said quickly after "Hi I'm Phoebe" I said back we chatted back and forth to each other and he left right before the guard came in. He visited me after the iceman came in and he soon began apart of the cycle. I found out he was the king's son and that the king's name was Martin. I also found out that Finn had a twin sister and that his dad was using the ice I made for himself and himself only. Me and Finn had bad dads in common he said that his dad was a selfish, exploitative, and narcissistic king while I told him my dad was selfish, lying, evil, and demanding. We laughed and became good friends, he eventually asked me to be his girlfriend, which I agreed to.

He told me one night that he and his sister were going to run away the next week "can I come too?" I asked him and he smiled nodding "why would I leave my girlfriend behind?" he asked me and when he said girlfriend I blushed. A week later on the night I was going to run away with Finn and Fiona, I told Iceman that he didn't need to make any ice and I told him goodbye. He smiled and told me to be safe and after he left Finn came to get me. Me, Finn, and his sister Fiona left the kingdom without anything going wrong. We ran through a forest to a giant oak tree in the middle of a clearing, Finn and Fiona loved the idea of building a tree house for a house so it was the place we all built from the ground up. I couldn't do too much, but I chopped down trees for planks and cooked food while Fiona and Finn built everything in the span of 2 months. 3 months after the house was built, I broke up with Finn because I just couldn't stand the endless fights I had with him. I looked back at the house sadly and started walking towards the village where we had once lived. It had turned pink and it had a pink river around it. It seemed that a man named Boston (Prince Gumball) had overthrown Martin's corrupt ways and made himself prince of the kingdom. I went to the house my father had once lived and saw a lady with white hair answer the door instead. She looked a lot like the Iceman I had met in the castle. "Who are you?" she asked me sounding sweet and sincere "I'm Phoebe, do you know where the man who lived here before you lives now?" I asked, I only came back so that I could see if he had changed, I loved him once, maybe he had gotten over his greedy, commanding, lying ways and was a good man now. "He married me, but passed away." She said showing me the ring on her finger "I'm his daughter" I told her. She smiled and brought me into the house, not until a month of living with that woman, did I discover she was more messed up than my father and Finn's father combined. The memories of all the things she did to gain power quickly by flirting with men cycled through my head. I opened my eyes and I saw a pink roof, I blinked a few times and saw Bonnibel, a pink haired male, Finn, and Fiona.


	5. I found you

_**BONIBELL'S POV**_

Phoebe woke up! I smiled and hugged her as she slowly returned the hug. "Thank you so much Boston!"" I said happily as he smiled in response "Let's give the two girls time alone" Boston said as he ushered everyone out of the room. When we were alone the was an awkward silence "Finn and Fiona were worried about you" I said to her "Do you know them?" I asked her "Yes, I used to date Finn" she said back sheepishly "While you were out-" she interrupted me "Wait how long was I out?" she bolted up so she was sitting straight up and she looked frantic "About 1 hour" I told her and slumped in her bed again "Boston had shown me his science room while you were passed out" I told her "what you guys do?" she asked me "Well while you were out, I was pacing around all worried, and Boston was the one to try and calm me down. He asked me if I liked anything and I said science, which seemed to surprise him greatly. He shook off his surprised face and smiled at me, and grabbed my hand." I looked over to Phoebe and she was smirking "continue" she said the smirk not leaving her face "so he led me to the grand science room in the kingdom and, I was breathless everything was so expensive looking and grand!" I exclaimed to her, the excitement I had felt when this story happened swelled up inside of me. "He showed me his electron microscope that zoomed up enough to see an atom!" I smiled wide. Phoebe laughed at my excitement "I have no idea what kind of sciency ideas go through your head, but this sounds interesting" she told me, I laughed at this comment "he also has a microscope that can see all the way to Saturn, and the details are so sharp!" I put my hands to the side of my head and squealed rolling my eyes, which earned a laugh from Phoebe. "It's getting late do you want to walk home?" I asked her "Sure" she said getting up "don't forget your dress" I said handing it to her, she blushed and went to the curtain to change out of the white gown she had been changed into when she entered this hospital wing.

When she got her dress and shoes on we started walking towards the ball room, when we got there I saw Marcy rocking out next to the other black haired man, who I found out was named Marshall Lee. He looked a lot like Marcy, but he was not even related to her so that was out of the picture. I looked around and saw Finn near the snack counter with Jake smiling and laughing with his mouth full of cookies. To the other side of the room where all the dancing is happening Fiona and Cake were dancing, well it was more like Cake was trying to teach Fiona how to dance, but Fiona just kept on stepping on Cake's feet on accident. I smiled at all these weird people that I had come to like. The cold air interrupted me as Phoebe led me outside, it wasn't really cold just colder than normal nights here that are usually 75 degrees, but tonight it was about 60 degrees. Me and Phoebe walked home quickly and since she was so tired she went straight to her room, took off her dress put it back on the hanger so that no one would know it was used. Then slept on half of the bed half out of her bed. I smiled closing her door and went to my own tiny room, opening the bottom drawer and shoving the dress in was enough strain that I fell asleep the moment I jumped into bed. I dreamt of using the castle's science equipment, dancing the waltz with Boston, and Candy. In the morning I got up and saw the clock at 7:00; I rocketed out of bed and got ready putting on my normal dress, not forgetting to brush my hair and teeth and running down the stairs. I started to cook food for everyone, I saw Phoebe walk into the kitchen "Morning" she greeted me smiling "Good morning" I replied as she sat on top of the dining table "That smells good what is it?" She asked me "Pancakes, eggs, coffee the usual" I said looking at her through the corner of my eye "Can I have a small pancake from the excess batter?" she asked me "What a childish request…" I mumble to myself "I heard that Bonnie and I'm 13 don't you remember that? I'm not exactly a kid, but I'm still going to act like one forever" she said putting her hands up above her head for the forever part "Alright fine" I said putting the excess batter onto the pan. After a little bit of cooking the pancake is finished and Phoebe waits for a minute then eats the pancake whole "Thanks bonnie" she says crumbs flying everywhere. I smiled at her antics and sweep up the crumbs.

Then the clock chirps 10:00 'how did time pass by so fast?' I asked myself as I ran up the stairs and over to stepmother's door. I knocked on her door, but there was no reply. I opened the door and walked in, going over to her bed and shaking her slightly she stirred and I ran out of the room. Closing the door quietly I started towards LSP's door, it was 10:05 so I was early but I can check if I need to dust anything today or not. I looked around the windows and the paintings to see if I had missed anything yesterday from my chores. I looked at the clock and it was 10:15 so I ran to LSP's room and knocked on the door, no answer. I opened the door and went in to see a snoring LSP on her bed. I shook her and ran over to the door, she twitched and rose groggily I left the room immediately before she could blame me for watching her sleep of something.

I went down stairs and before I could start on the chores a knock on the door brought me running. I opened the door to see the prince and an escort with cherry red hair gelled into spikes, he wore a suit and he was very pale yet his eyes contrasted and were blood red. "Hi there Bonnibel, nice to see you. Might I say though it was quite hard for me to find you" he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck at me which made my face turn slightly red "Sorry, but what are you here for Boston?' I asked him trying to be casual "I'm here because-" he was interrupted by me being pushed out of the way. "Boston darling!" stepmother said hugging Boston and then trying to kiss him, but the escort put his hand between stepmother's lips and Boston's lips "I will not allow an old lady like you to kiss Prince Boston without his permission" the red haired man said mostly monotone "Old lady? I'm only 23!" stepmother screeched posing "does an old lady have a body like this?" she asked glaring at the red haired man "Anyways Boston darling what are you here for?" stepmother asked him "Well I want to bring Bonnibel to the kingdom so that she can help me with science experiments, two brilliant minds can do something amazing" he said and my mother gave him a 'I just ate a lime' expression "that dumb thing?" she asked "she is not dumb miss she is brilliant" Boston said smiling at me "I'm smart too! Take me instead!" stepmother said her face softening and she posed for him like she was a smart doctor I heard a gag from someone it was the red haired man "Your just trying to piss me off aren't you?" stepmother asked holding the red haired man up by the collar of his suit and shaking him "so will you?" Boston asked me "I'd love to!" I smiled and stepmother stopped shaking the red haired man "She doesn't want to" she said in a flat voice "don't say things for me!" I exclaimed at her "then we're all moving to the castle!" stepmother announced smiling "no you are not" the red haired man said "dear Bonnibel here can't stand being away from her family" she said putting her arms around my head and squeezing my head so I couldn't say anything. I gave Boston a fearful look and he understood immediately "Bonnibel should start learning to be on her own" he said and stepmother let go of me "why don't you-" she was interrupted by the red haired man "Miss old lady you have heard Prince Boston say this two times now, when will you get it through your thick skull that Prince Boston does not want you in his home?" the red haired man said to her and this made her furious "Is it ok if I bring one person with me to the castle?" I asked Boston while stepmother was seemingly trying to strangle the red haired man; she calmed out immediately "I've always loved you sweetie" she said giving me a sickening sweet smile at me. "I choose Phoebe" I said immediately after she gave the sweet smile "I heard my name" she said coming out of the kitchen "Oh Hello Boston" she smiled at him "Hi there Phoebe" He said back "let's go Prince Boston" the red haired man said walking down the front door's stairs to the carriage.

"Let me get packed and Phoebe too, would you like to see my science room?" I asked him as we started walking up the stairs "Wait Prince Boston" the red haired man said catching up to us. I went upstairs and got a big trunk out from under my bed and started throwing in the little amount of belongings into the trunk and was ready in about 10 minuets while Boston looked around at the small Bunsen burner I had "must have taken a long time to heat up?" he asked me "yeah around 20 minuets" I replied and walked out of the room to Phoebe's room, Boston trailing not too far behind me and the red haired man trailing not too far behind Boston. We got to Phoebe's room and she was already ready to go so we went downstairs and to the carriage while stepmother trailed behind begging us to let her come with us. "Please?" she would ask "No" the red haired man would reply until we started the horses and the carriage started moving, because we were moving so fast she didn't have time to catch her breath "thanks for getting me out of there" I told Boston "No problem that mother-" I interrupted him "stepmother" I said curtly "oh sorry stepmother you have must be troublesome to be able to handle" I laughed at this statement "You don't even know" I said and Phoebe laughed with me "Thanks for bringing me with you Bonnie and Boston" she said to us smiling "No problem Phoebe, how are you? You haven't been passing out lately have you?" He joked to her and we all laughed.

When we got the castle Boston gave me room in a tower and Phoebe was in the other tower to right of mine. It had a balcony that led to a thick ledge where I could climb onto if I wanted to so I could be outside. It was small, but cozy with a desk and fireplace along with a bed and bookshelf of course. I really liked my room, and was looking around when I heard a knocking "Who's there?" I asked "It's me bubba" I heard trough the door "Marcy!" I said opening the door she smiled at me. I saw she was wearing her hair down with a gray tank top and jeans along with some red boots "How's it going Bubba?" She asked me coming inside "Good this tower that Boston got for me is amazing!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me "Hey the sun is setting wanna talk more outside?" she asked me and away we went to the thick ledge both of us looking at the sun set "I see that you had some friends over at the ball that I don't really know much about" I told her and she put up her hand "Mommy tried to eat the two blond kids, Marshall is Marshall, Jake is the big bad wolf who wanted to see my house, Cake is from a village not too far from my house and she was the one that made our outfits, and I've been pretty chill getting me and Marshall a gig here at the candy kingdom and Prince Boston , or as Marshall called him Prince Bossy, is letting us stay here!" Marceline said ecstatic 'she did always dream of having a successful band' I thought to myself. "Well bubba I'll see you later, I've got Finn as my henchman and I've got work to do" she told me getting up "That's not nice Marcy" I told her "_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do__  
><em>_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you__  
><em>_I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist__  
><em>_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you"__ she sang_ I gave her a look of fake anger, She cackled and walked into the window that we came out of and I heard the door open then close. I went back inside of through the window and leapt onto bed falling asleep right as my head hit the soft pillow that smelled like candy.


End file.
